Helicopters have been widely used by the military, and also by civilians, for personnel and cargo transportation. Civilian use of helicopters to transport personnel also involves transportation of luggage and other personal belongings of the individuals on the aircraft. Helicopters are also used to transport cargo to rather isolated locations such as offshore oil drilling platforms, and other destinations which cannot accommodate more conventional aircraft.
Up to the present time, very little thought has been given to simplifying the transportation of cargo in a helicopter. Cargo space on the aircraft is relatively poorly designed and difficult to use. It would be desirable to provide an improved cargo-carrying device for use in a helicopter.